


双向旅行

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, 但的确是CP向, 虽然不明显
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 一场Axl和Izzy的双向旅行。





	1. （上）

Izzy爬起来的时候天还是黑的，外面还是很吵，应该不是很晚。他记得自己应该是喝大了，或者嗨大了，然后迷迷糊糊地度过了两天两夜，或者两天一夜，也可能没有那么久，只是一天一夜。他要重复一遍，起强调作用的，他记不清了。不过谁在意这事情呢！他只感觉这几天他看到的东西时而飞快地掠过，就像是油门踩到底的汽车飞速旋转的轮胎一样向前滚去；有时候又慢得不可思议，你看到那些灯光啊、虫子啊就那么慢慢——慢慢——慢慢地，在他旁边懒散地绕了个圈，当然它们不会让他抓住的。

他起来时感受到了凉意，然后他想起来现在是冬天，不过好在洛杉矶的冬天不算太冷，至少没有印第安纳那么可怕，他借着灯光摸索毯子，毯子在灯光的照射下是蓝色的，其实它是红色的，不是现在的暗红色，是鲜红色，他刚刚从超市里偷来的时候就是那样的颜色，只是现在已经脏得看不出它原来的样子，但是谁又在乎呢？

他很想开灯，但旁边的人好像还没有醒。他其实也还没有完全清醒过来，于是他开始想起旁边那个人干过什么事情，搞不好还能写出本书来卖钱呢，就叫什么“bill或者axl这小疯子的评价录”好了，作者是Izzy Stradlin。

其实别说回忆了，他这几天的记忆都是空白的。他几天前干了什么演出……演出……唱个和声，躲在灯光外扫弦，Axl要是凑过来就和他背对背配合演出一下。那个时候姑娘们都忙活去了，于是他只好自己给乐队其他四个人化妆，用的肯定是休息室里的化妆品，自然的，最后他出于无聊自然是把所有东西都搞得一团糟，然后把案发现场交给某个无辜的人来处理，反正不是自己的东西。

他最后上妆的是Axl，因为Axl囔囔着大家都不把目光放在他身上，全都看姑娘的屁股去了。好吧，好吧，于是他就给Axl上了粉色带闪粉的眼影，Izzy觉得Axl就算不怎么化妆大家都还是会看他，只是他总是斤斤计较，“今天有三个人没有看完全场就走掉了！”“有五个人没有在看我！”Axl时刻在确保自己是最亮眼那个，通常不择手段。

高中时的他就像一阵席卷学校的红色旋风，像爱丽丝奇遇记里那个，把爱丽丝带到了奥兹王国的旋风那么厉害。那个时候他还是Bill呢，已经展现出在闹事这方面的惊人天赋了。下午的时候他就发现Axl被人摁在墙壁上，他能干什么？那自然是赶紧溜掉。但是Axl没有因此受挫，这反而更加激发了他对惹怒别人的热情。他回去的时候发现Axl倒立贴在墙上，鼻子在哗啦啦流血，哗啦啦啦，一个人体水龙头，他妈的水龙头。Izzy突然想到屋子里的水龙头好像有点毛病，又要花钱去修了，一想到他就开始烦躁起来。

Axl可能知道自己在想着他，或者说自己刚刚动静太大了，就动了动。可能没动，他还昏着呢，他还想倒回去继续睡，头疼阻止了他。然后他就只能干看着外面的霓虹灯牌不停地闪烁，颜色换了一次就一次，他也讨厌那个灯，那也是他妈的灯，他想着什么时候把灯给砸了。虽然他们从来不在四点之后睡觉，但他就是看那个灯不顺眼。

其实他也不知道那是不是灯真实的样子，他眼都没完全睁开呢。可能那个灯没那么长，而且还要高些。这点来说有时候他更喜欢印第安纳，晚上很黑，看不到人的时候他就和Axl偷偷溜出去，偷鸡摸狗干坏事，来次短途旅行。有句古话叫什么来着，Izzy努力克服头痛沉思了一会儿，没有头绪，可能这东西根本不存在。说到哪里了？旅行，好像也没什么可以说的。然后他肚子饿了，然后他又借着灯光想摸点东西吃，他好像记得他们睡觉的地方边上放了披萨，Nancy或者Mandy给的。

接着Axl醒了，因为Izzy醒来就在叨叨，翻东西很响，而且灯光很亮。其实也不单是这个原因，最重要的是他睡够了。但是这几个原因足以让Axl的起床气冲破屋顶——只是夸张地说，他们可赔不起修天花板的费用。一开始Axl以为是有小偷过来要偷他的衣服，Izzy下意识地回击，砰！嗙！两个人扭打起来，合力上演了一场不怎么好看的超短动作片。

Izzy感觉自己的鼻子隐隐作痛，Axl出手一点都不含糊，他相信对方的下巴也和自己的鼻子一样遭受了不该有的待遇，或者更糟——虽然Izzy经常是打架时在旁边起哄助威那个，但这不代表他打架不厉害。

“操你妈的Izzy。”Axl揉揉自己的下巴，他的嘴唇好像出血了，刚刚Izzy那一拳让他的下牙冲上了上唇，刚刚起床的怒气加上受伤的疼痛让他的脏话脱口而出。Axl左想右想不明白Izzy在搞什么鬼，他看见Izzy还是若有所思的样子，分明没有听见他在骂人。于是他又打了一拳过去，好让旁边这人醒来好好和他讲讲为什么这个时间吵醒他，他好不容易才梦到了有72个大屁股美女围着自己跳舞，这冬季的春梦就给Izzy不合时宜地毁了。

Izzy刚刚想到哪里了？打架，他想起来好像在拉法耶特和Axl一起打过架，他本来是无辜的，无奈Axl过于擅长闹事，把他也给牵连进去了。他们被人强行推到小巷子里，好家伙，真够狡猾的，Izzy已经忘记那天是怎么和Axl一起突破重围的。他好像给了对方一记左勾拳，然后再来个右勾拳，顺利得像是电影里演的一样。Axl把对方的鼻子砸出了血，搞得手上也留有对方的鼻血，甚至还沾了对方的鼻毛，怪恶心的。

他们可能看起来像两条疯狗，那几个家伙表现出害怕之后他就拉着Axl开始狂奔。其实他也害怕，害怕那群家伙叫更多的人过来。“婊子养的！来舔我屁股啊！”Axl不害怕，还扭头朝着他们大叫挑衅，因为说的是脏话，Izzy记得很清楚。回去之后他好像是给Axl涂了药，他只记得Axl痛得嗷嗷叫，骂那群打架的人，也在骂他。

砰——！

重重的一拳把Izzy拉回了现实，于是他们又继续打了下去，这已经无关刚刚发生的事情了，现在的斗殴变成了一种单纯的发泄，虽然这种发泄方式多出现于喝醉酒在街头打群架的场合，不过放到现在的情况也很合适。他们偶尔也会在街头打起来，然后在条子来之前赶紧溜走。不用多想，Izzy已经知道明天自己肯定是鼻青脸肿，Axl的拳头从来没有长过眼睛，也从来没有长过脑子。打到后面他们开始拿起破了洞的枕头互相砸，把枕头摁在对方脸上——一个冷知识，Axl被摁到地上时脚会乱蹬，像一只被喷了杀虫剂濒临死亡的蟑螂。

嘭嘭嘭——这不是他们打架发出的声音，窗外的光更亮了，Izzy下意识闭上了眼睛，外面的闪光还在持续着，并且伴随着一阵响声，十二点的洛杉矶天空中绽放了五颜六色的烟火，Izzy才想起来今天晚上有烟火表演。他终于弄清楚自己到底昏迷了多久。Izzy和Axl都放下了手上的枕头，看着飞往天空的火焰在半空爆炸，然后化作点点火星坠落下去。接着又是几声嘭嘭嘭——这次的烟花是金色的，亮到足以照亮整个洛杉矶。今晚的洛杉矶是不眠的，只有短暂几秒的人造太阳照亮了它，照亮了富人区，照亮了所有低收入阶层居住的拥挤肮脏的街道。这是Izzy和Axl鲜少见到的情形，于是他们现在是真的醒过来了。

烟花快放完了，Axl口渴，发现屋子里能喝的一点都没有了。然后他向Izzy要烟，Axl的上嘴唇还在流血，刚刚互殴的时候好像鼻子也出血了，嘴巴里一股铁锈的味道，Izzy从枕头里掏出最后两根烟。

“我就说你果然藏了烟！”Axl拿了烟，发现自己没有打火机，最后还是Izzy给他点了烟，然后他们又倒回了床上，望着窗户，看着那淅淅沥沥的烟花残余物落下。


	2. （下）

Axl又一次迟到了。来墓园的路上他看见了朋友，对方穿着黑色的西装，今天下着小雨，于是还撑了把黑伞，看见他，只是点了点头，算是打了招呼，没有再说什么。Axl没有打伞，任凭淅沥沥的小雨滴在自己的衣服上。葬礼已经结束了很久，摆放在墓碑旁的鲜花已经被雨水打湿，除了他之外没有人在这里。Axl其实早早就已经到了，但他有意无意地错过了葬礼，因为大多数时间里独处才能更好地处理情绪。

老友的死亡突如其来，他一直以为自己应该死得更早一些，毕竟老朋友拥有着稳定的情感关系，健康的作息，远离现代污染的生活环境，一切都是那么完美，简直可以就是黄金养老生活的典范，看起来能活到100岁，搞不好还能申请一个吉尼斯最长寿记录什么的——当然，Axl知道他不会那么做。结果在一周前，老朋友上床打算打个盹，结果这个盹可能花了他一亿年的时间，于是老朋友就再也没有醒来。

生活就是这么荒谬，几十年前他们想着自己会死在哪条污水横流的小巷里，或者口吐白沫猝死在舞台上，或者把自己的身体折腾到比同龄人要老个二十岁，早早得个心脏病，或者癌症，很可能会是艾滋。可现实是怎么样呢？是大卫·鲍伊得了胃癌，是弗雷迪·莫库里得了艾滋，他身体倒没什么大问题，能飞去满世界去巡演，在观众面前唱够两个小时。老伙计呢，十年如一日，身体从来没有报过警，然后他却就这么突然死了。这种突如其来的空虚感足以让他感觉自己的心脏缺了一块，像是少了个左心房。

他突然想抽抽烟，然后他摸摸自己的口袋，一根没有，这时他才想起来自己戒了烟。他把大部分的伤心都倾注于盯着那块为老友树立的小小墓碑，再把剩余的部分藏回心里去。习惯这种东西一旦形成了，就很难改掉，正如他下意思去摸烟盒的手，正如他拿出手机想去发短信时首先搜寻的联系人。可能也只是他在努力想忽略这个事实。

Axl只在这里停留了一小会儿，新一轮的巡演快要开始了，还有很多事情等着他来做。这么久了，他还是不放心把全部事项都交给巡演管理，他相信专业人员的能力，但他永远都在担心有什么意外发生。老朋友的死亡只是他生活中一个小小的插曲，已经到这个年纪了，有朋友和自己挥手道别是件很正常的事情。

“真的是件小事吗？”Axl听见自己这么问，“那可是Izzy。一个在你的人生中占据了很重分量的朋友。”他上了车，这时借着车窗的倒映他才发现自己眼睛是湿润的。

其实Axl对Izzy的死亡并没有什么实感，仿佛未来哪天，Izzy还会打个电话或者发个短信来，更可能是在屋外直接用对讲机来通知他一声“嘿Axl，我准备/已经到你家门口了”，然后他走到阳台，发现Izzy骑着车向他招手。

他回到了家中，一切都很正常。Beta在准备着晚餐，他和Beta打了声招呼之后就躲进了录音室，他只是想创作点什么，他一直没有找到比歌更好的表达方式，所以他就像以往那么做了。在他试图写下歌词的时候，他听到了吉他声，他熟悉这声音，Izzy弹吉他就是这样的。他的余光瞥到一个身影，他不太相信自己的眼睛——那是Izzy。

“Izzy”抱着吉他，旁若无人地在录音室里乱晃，走到Axl面前的时候也不躲开，直接从Axl身上穿过去了， Axl以为是Izzy的幽灵在自己屋子里游荡，打算对他恶作剧，但没过多久，“Izzy”就消失了，仿佛他从来没有来过一样。

Axl一直以为只是自己的幻觉，潜意识里想弥补某种空虚而产生的幻觉。随后“Izzy”出现了很多次，多数在录音室，有次Axl在花园散步的时候发现他也跟着自己散步，他盯着他，但又没有看着他。Izzy每一次出现都穿着不一样的衣服，他回忆起Izzy几次拜访他时穿的衣服，和幽灵穿的完全相符。“也许只是他残留的生活痕迹罢了。”他那么想着，“Izzy”就在他身旁走过，似乎拿起了什么东西。

“晚安。”这是他假期的最后一天，Axl躺在床上，对着几年前站在他房间门口的Izzy道了晚安，然后他关上了灯。

Axl上了飞机。他扭头去寻找“Izzy”的身影，没有。他突然想起来那家伙从来不爱和他们一块儿，想到这个Axl还是有点生气，他知道自己错了，但是并非全部责任都在他身上。不过现在再去追究这些好像也没有什么必要了。离目的地还有好长一段距离，Axl又睡去了，为巡演积攒多一些精力。

这次巡演安排的都是一些老地方——Axl能说出他什么时候、哪一次巡演来过，有些甚至还是当初“毁灭欲”期间他们来过的，没那么大的场子。唔，随便吧，怎么安排都是主办方的事，亏损或者盈利都是他们的问题。

在后台他又看到了Izzy的痕迹。他似乎坐在什么东西上，翘着二郎腿。他想去拍拍对方的肩膀，没有拍到，但是让Axl想起来当时这里还没有这么大，Izzy坐的地方刚好是贴墙的沙发。可能在那个时间里乐队的演出时间到了，Izzy从沙发上站了起来，朝着他挥了挥手，示意自己先走一步，Axl看着他在门口消失，但他知道自己还会遇到他的。

Axl的异样终于被人发现了，没有人能看到Izzy的痕迹，除了他。“你没事吧？”Duff看见他多次站着盯着空气，Axl只是说他在想东西。除了他没有人能看到Izzy，也许并非是Izzy只愿意留下与他的痕迹，而是Axl记住了这些，他只是看到了自己想看到的东西。

巡演的路上到处都是熟悉的东西，人群，欢呼，喷洒在空中的闪亮彩纸，后台的饮料和零食，一堆采访，刊登他们到来消息的当地报纸。他已经习惯了，因为一切都是老样子，有时候他会看到Izzy在他的身后，若无其事地摆弄他的吉他，有时候会凑上前来站在不存在的麦克风前唱和声，然后在Axl转身前再度消失，Axl对此也习惯了。Izzy的记忆像极了他，一切都还是老样子。

也许是Axl正在衰老，尽管媒体们常常都说摇滚明星们永远年轻着，因为他们有不羁的心态，但是无论心态如何，身体总会衰老。他总是不断地重复地想起某些东西，然后对世界的飞速变化有些难以适应，现在的时代已经不属于了他，属于他的八十、九十年代已经被人塞进了书本里、录像里、博物馆里。有些东西实在变得太快太快，例如CBGB经营不善停业了，没有人再去抱怨那个脏兮兮的厕所，他有时候浏览着新闻，看着他们曾经待过的酒吧舞厅一个接着一个歇业，要么改建成了其他风格的娱乐场所。Axl并非是要否定这些年轻人喜欢的新潮玩意，只是他的确难以跟上潮流的步伐，开始站在原地或者走得很慢，扭头回去看过去的东西。

这场演出前他来到了他们之前去过的那个酒吧，它现在已经被拆了一大半，屋内的所有东西都赤裸裸地暴露给所有的行人。对于大多数人来，那只是一间被拆迁的酒吧，但对于Axl来说有点不一样，过来监工的经营者，或者是说前经营者的儿子认出了他，拿出了当时他们在酒吧拍下的照片，照片里的他们永远定格在了青春年华。先不说Axl对自己年轻时的复杂，或者难以言喻的情绪吧，他又看到了Izzy，Izzy在低头扫弦，嘴里叼着刚刚点着的香烟，他甚至还听见了吉他声在耳旁飘过。不仅是吉他，还有贝斯，还有鼓，都像电流一样穿透他的颅骨，然后又回到了地下。他才发现听到的并非是音乐声，而且搬迁时东西挪动发出的噪音。他只是眨了眨眼，Izzy又消失了。

你说Axl会干看着吗？他当然不会。有时候，多数是无聊的时候，只要他想起来当年他在那个位置做了什么事情，他就和“Izzy”配合起来，虽然他知道对方没有在听，也没有在等他，他抓住几分哪怕是几秒，对着“Izzy”哼出一段短短的旋律。他总感觉他们相处的时间太少太短暂，Izzy死之后这种感觉也就变得更加强烈。

巡演的最后几场在美国，Izzy出现的次数更多了，甚至有时候会出现两个“Izzy”，那是1987年的他，还有更早的1985年时候的他，他们穿的不同的衣服，从旁边走过，或着躲在灯光照不到的地方。他有时候会扭过头去望着没有人的地方，有时候会在中间休息的时间望着那里，看着Izzy在面前一晃而过，然后消失。有时候他已经分不清是真的看到了，还是自己预想的Izzy会出现的时刻。

最后巡演像梦一样结束了，Axl已经对一些演出的细节记得不太清楚了，反而是很早之前的巡演印象更深了。最后他回到了洛杉矶，那是乐队开始的地方，他知道如果想找Izzy他该去哪——日落大道。

此时是七月份，暑气从柏油路中冒出，在热浪和烈日下有很多东西看不真切。Axl想起了当时七月的时候，他们晚上就在街头晃荡，用留在地上呕吐物来证明自己来过。Izzy这个时候还戴着夸张的耳环，戴着顶帽子。他看着Izzy留下的痕迹，一下子分不清到底是自己在做梦还是真的看到了。

他也去过Izzy当年住的地方，还有自己当年住的地方，现在还是那么破旧。他能精确地回忆起楼上换了几次的邻居，回忆起他房间里乱丢的袜子、垃圾、避孕套，回忆起Izzy喜欢睡在沙发后面。Izzy不知道他在回忆什么，只是凑过来问他要不要货，要不要漂亮的耳环首饰送给女朋友，然后消失在了巷尾。

Axl在变老，可Izzy在变年轻。虽然时间跨度很小，可Axl能看见Izzy那稍稍有些弯曲的背部逐渐挺直，头发变回了剪短前的长度，脸上的皱纹逐渐变少，衣服也逐渐花哨起来，只有他的笑是没有变的。Izzy看起来是个很随和的人，但某种程度上旁人又无法改变他，他有自己独特的生活模式来面对着生活。他不知道是Izzy的确残留了下一些痕迹给他，还是他只是看到了自己想看到的东西。

最后洛杉矶没有了Izzy的身影，这里的记忆已经指引着他去完了他们应该去过的地方，连位置都不曾偏离一分一毫。Axl知道他该去哪里找Izzy，那是一个他们都恨的、当时想拼命逃离的是非之地，但是不可否认，那个地方在他们身上留下的烙印会在他们身上停留很久很久，久到他们自己都无法相信。Axl不是很愿意回到那里去，那里一草一木或者是一草一木的先辈们见证了他是怎么被这个小镇排挤驱逐出去的，但Izzy愿意回到那里去，这就是他和Axl不一样的地方。

Axl走到长椅的时候，Izzy，不，Jeff果然在那里，他似乎在等人，无聊地张望着四处，用脚踢踢面前的石子。Axl坐在了他的旁边，他带了包烟，还没有拆开，他没有和Jeff说他已经戒了烟，这烟是在路上刚刚买的。他点了烟，然后等Jeff靠过来，在他的烟和Jeff的烟将将碰上的那一刻，Jeff消失了，只留下他一个人坐在长凳上，维持着凑过去的尴尬姿势。他把烟拿了下来，然后灭掉。

黄昏像是个浓稠的橙色漩涡，无数归巢的鸟都被它吸引进去，留给世人几个模糊的黑色斑点。Axl知道是时候回去了，已经是归家的时刻，于是他起身离开，正如当年Bill做的一样。


End file.
